onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jin' Huan Fleet
The Jin'Huan as far as the Cypher Division is concerned are powerful to be a formidable opponents in the very least on the technology we have observed aboard the and within the Jin'Huan fleet and their troops. Their Brilliance in strategy could easily make them very powerful enemies, but as observed they rarely use their military for anything other than their practice and war games, we would like to assume they would not be ready for a real war, but because of their recent technological breakthrough which even our very best scientists have no concept or any place to start on understanding such technology, can conclude we may be seeing and observing relatively outdated technology, but we cannot be certain my request is that we force them to submit to us, like we have with so many other races.... (meanwhile) Paranoia, wouldn't you say so ma'am? Very paranoid, always concerned with not being the most powerful at all times and always wanting to be in charge, further analyst on these Taiidans may at best be considered paranoid, power hungry, amoral creatures, my suggestion is that we let them make the first move study how they fight and figure out their strengths in the meantime we will treat them as we would our citizens." (in order of Quote Taiidan official to Erex Malren, then on a military Installation in Jin'Huan Space, a Commander talking to the Supreme Commander about what they can deduce about the UGI and the Taiidans just from watching them.) The Jin'Huan Navy is the centerpiece of their military from which all other branches of the military are founded under by. Size The actual Size of Jin' Huan Fleets are no longer recorded mainly because to the Jin'Huan it doesn't really matter because they don't really use them, except in the war games, however from known intelligence the actual sum of all the fleets and ships are estimated to be in the neighborhood of over 250,000 capital ship class ships, and 25,000 dreadnoughts, 500,000 carriers and 100 million fighters. Strength Most capital ships contain the power output of approximately equivalent to over a hundred stars. Being that nearly 40% of that power is run through the weapon system arrays aboard in can be estimated that nine capital ships have the potential power to crack through a UGI Planetary shield at maximum overload power in under 6.8 seconds or 3 shots. Fighters meanwhile use only about 20% of their power in their weapons systems focusing the rest in speed, maneuverability, and shields. Dreadnoughts are unique as they use the so called breakthrough technology accessing this unique energy source, Dreadnought are never used in real war because the Jin'Huan consider them the equivalent of weapons of Mass Destruction and more often used for show rather than actual combat. Despite their size Jin'Huan dreadnoughts are far more maneuverable than most ships from other civilizations of the same or even smaller size. Dreadnoughts are only limited in power by how much energy they can channel without burning out their systems. A single dreadnought as the power to crack through planetary shields destroy a planet and separate core of the planet from the mantle in a single shot at 30% max energy spillage. Dreadnoughts unlike the UGI Death Stars are actually capable of traveling by Jin'huan Jump Gates because the Jin'huan Jump-gates were made to accommodate up to 6 Dreadnoughts traveling at once. At so called maximum firepower a Dreadhought can rip a hole through space and time which can establish rift which can swallow up even singularities not to mention solar systems planets, and even other spacial anomalies. Speed Because Jump Gate technology is so widely used even more so than the UGI we may never know how fast Jin'Huan fleets are as they rarely ever leave their Galaxy. However it can be noted that a Dreadnought can open a wormhole that can transfer a fleet of ships to their destination outside of their galaxy, traveling by wormhole is much faster than any warp speed as it acts like a window opening right into another region of space that could easily be several billion light-years away. Jin'Huan ships are remarkable as they can warp in sideways instead of always pointing forward in the direction they are going and can even warp in backward. Fighters are considered lightning quick and often leave the enemy having to use their own fighter because their own towers are not quick enough to shoot them down. Strategy An old Proverb of the Jin'Huan is "to know thy enemy is to study everything about them, from their strengths to their weaknesses, but to crush ones enemy one must be able to predict on how thy enemy shall react in any situation, because then and only then will you be able to use their methods against them. Any enemy can be overwhelmed given the opportunity however any enemy can become an honored friend. Remember before attacking think through every possible conclusion to the battle, think about and understand that every choice you make has an outcome and be sure you are picking the best outcome because if you are not you have doomed yourself or your family or even your world to certain death. Remember you will always get what is coming to you even if does not occur when you live, but when you die and enter the next life you will remember the horrors you have committed and you will be judged for them, every last and individual one, and you will be made helpless before the judge, convicted and sentence to eternity in punishment. Shields and Armour To a Jin'Huan a ship destroyed means nothing, but a life lost to the vacuum of space or to enemies weapons is another matter quite different. Soldiers and naval personal and officers are all given the very best in armor protection. Their armor has long been considered as Death proof, with built in medical nano machines built directly into the suits providing fast healing when injured and enhancements when healthy. Their armor is practically impervious to plasma, energy, and kinetic weapons. The suits are designed to provide air and heating when the users are trapped in space without a ship, and provide life support at all times whether in space or in safe location. It has been proven that suits are incapable of malfunctioning or being controlled by a hostile party. On ships armor plays a moderately high factor, using a substance known as Impervium which they construct from their energy weaving industrial facilities they build the frame of their ships with before plating and sealing ships with this form of armor. While not invincible as the name implies, Impervium can be considered equal to in strength with Derexium except nearly 10 times lighter and more malleable than Derexium and nearly 9 times cheaper to produce. Their shields are not necessarily shields that most can understand as they act much more like an invisible sponge which sucks any for energy projected at it and converts into an energy usable for overcharging their weapons systems. Category:Freeman23